


Stable Girl

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Princess Claire Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Princess Claire doesn’t want to marry a prince.





	Stable Girl

“Mother!” Claire practically yelled, as close to yelling as she could get while in the royal court.  Of course, court wasn’t in session currently, but there were probably twenty people milling about and she knew better than to make too much of a scene.  The queen’s eyes were warning as Claire continued. 

“I will  _not_  be made to marry some prince, especially one I’ve never met!” Claire hissed, much softer now but with no less anger.  This was an argument they’d had a hundred times over, and probably would have a hundred more times between now and the date the queen had arranged.

“You will do as you’re told, princess,” Queen Jody replied, her voice calm but firm.  They held each other’s eyes for a few moments before Claire stormed off, drawing the eyes of a few noblemen in the court.

The large door of the hall shut with a bang behind Claire, making the queen jump slightly.  All was silent until Jody motioned to the court musicians to begin playing again.

Outside, Claire was running.  She couldn’t care less that a princess shouldn’t be seen with her skirt hiked up to her knees, barefoot, running across the courtyard.  Servants whispered after her as she passed, but she ignored them all.  There was only one place she knew she could go, one place that would lift her spirits after a fight with her mother.

The stables were Claire’s safe haven, as they’d been her whole life.  When she was a child, she felt as though the horses were her only friends.  They didn’t k now that she was a princess, they didn’t treat her any differently than they treated anyone else.

It was her safe haven even before she’d met Kaia.

Kaia’s father was hired as the horse trainer two years prior, bringing his entire family to work at the castle.  Kaia had startled Claire in the stables one late night when Claire was telling the horses her woes.

At first, Claire had yelled at Kaia, afraid the other girl was going to treat her differently when she saw the princess in such despair.  But Claire quickly realized that Kaia was special.

Claire threw open the stable door, eyes finding Kaia immediately.  The other servants in the stable quickly left, knowing that Claire would want them out.  

Claire didn’t realize she had tears streaming down her face until Kaia began to kiss them away.

“I won’t marry some prince I don’t love, Kai,” Claire sobbed, falling to the ground.  Kaia was there to catch her, her arms wrapping around Claire and petting her hair gently.  “I won’t marry anyone but the one I love.”

Kaia shushed Claire’s sobs, beginning to rock her gently back and forth.

“I won’t marry anyone but you, Kaia.”

Kaia smiled, tilting Claire’s face up so that she could plant a soft kiss on Claire’s painted lips.  Neither of them noticed the swishing of Queen Jody’s robes from where she stood outside the stable door, watching the two young women so obviously in love.


End file.
